Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam
This has currently ended. I am passing this over to someone else, who is willing to do adopt this. The adopter will get my characters. Please, until further notice of the new owner, please do not beg for this to return, because I will NOT return it. Welcome to Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam! 'Rules' #IT'S DECIDED: You can't say "Wave 1ne" or "Cutscene 1ne". Neither can the wave intros have "1ne" in it. But you CAN use it in sentences, such as "There's 1ne Onene." #You can only use the villains you add. But I'll give TSRITW Cuatro (and Cuarta) and Battle Dark Mind since they're their creators. #No OP characters. If an OP character is spotted, they will be debuffed. #There're two elements/classes/types per character. Make sure to keep that in mind. #I forgot to say that you're not allowed to name the wave names and worlds. Only I can name 'em, like usual. #You're allowed to make opinions, but you're not allowed to make heavy rudeness on people. #I don't like grammar police officers. Don't worry, you won't get any strikes for being a grammar police officer, but it just makes me sick. #I'm open to suggestions. Just suggest 'em to me on the suggestions page and I'll accept or decline it. #Do not try and make fake info, such as what might be in a wave. However, you may be surprisingly correct on what's coming next wave, so... unpredictable. I guess. #Don't use others’ characters. Please don't control the enemies either. #Once your character dies in a mission, they won't revive 'til the end of the mission. Or at least, when they will. #Any character without an element will be typed "Beh". #Don't change the plotline. #DO NOT VANDALIZE, UNLESS IT'S RELATED TO STUFF RELATED TO THIS. #Don't let me make the rules MORE strict. You won't really like it if it was stricter. 'Plotline' THE PLOTLINE GOES LIKE THIS: An extremely enraged Cuatro is licking his wounds after a recent defeat from the Heroes (presumably, this takes after the events of Random Adventures). So, Cuatro, along with his son Cuarta, so, he assumingly just decides to rest in his grave. For one week. After that one week, Cuatro figured out about the Portals: apparently, they take you to random places. So Cuatro decided to, with the help of Starch-Lord, RELEASE Portal RPG in Starli! So they basically do that. After accidentally sending in a Blob, they get a GOOD idea in using their Random Adventures minions! However, the portals were sealed in a book to prevent them from causing further destruction. BUT, this only lasted for three days, where Magia accidentally OPENED the book, releasing the destruction. Now it's up to the HEROES TO SAVE THE DAY! 'Elements/Classes/Types' Bloonbusters Saga Returning #Scorch: Fire, fire, fire! #Fulgor: Light, in particular. #Grama: Nature and stuff! #Pummel: Sports, balls, you name it. #Feudal: Knights, guards, medieval stuff. #Umbra: Darkness. #Shuriken: Ninja-related characters. Get sneaky! #Marine: Water element. #Fuse: Electricity element. #Touch: Video games; perfect! #Occult: Brains, brains, brains. #Onyx: Rock element. #Gale: Wind. Flying characters included. #Serum: Healers; they are able to cure. Sometimes attack! #Tundra: Chilly element, to be exact. #Opera: SOUND. AMP IT UP, BABY! #Bane: Poison element. #Taboo: Magic! #Yurei: Ghosts, monsters, the undead. #Gizmo: Robots. #Vigor: Strong characters. Punchy. #Pabulum: Food-related element. #Celestial: SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! #Wrath: Evil. Evil. #Jurassic: Pretty much for those in the Jurassic period or stuff. #Fusillade: EXPLOSIONS! #Succor: Support element; attack boosts and such. #Pierce: Sharp stuff. #Constellation: As the element goes, stars and constellations. #Accel: Speed. #Yule: Christmas-related. #Career: The element says it all. #Granule: Ground. #CPU: Basically anything virtual, like in your computer! #Drone: Bugs and other stuff like that. #Epoch: Time-related elements. Clocks and stuff! #Squadron: Military-related element. #Toon: Characters related to those old cartoons. OLD-TIMEY! #Armament: Weaponized characters. Serves as another version of Beh. #Draco: Dragons. #Amazing: Awesome. And MLG. #Gambol: Funloving, clowns, those things. #Trigonometry: Math-related! Like squares! #Chroma: Paint. Colors. Wisps (maybe). #Insurance: Money money money! #Bijou: Crystal characters. #Punk: Steampunk characters. #Grav: Gravity element. #Plate: The steel element; different from Gizmo. #Animus: Animation, life, stuff like that. Mostly objects which are now living things. #Repulse: Magnetic element... #Organ: Things related to your body, like blood and hearts. Ew. #Vellum: Paper element. #Construct: The element of building! #Mythic: Greek stuff. #Cuspid: Fangs and other stuff. #Amor: Love element. #Crafty: Toys, DIY stuff, yeah. Essentially the better Plush. #Coop: Teamwork element. #Hallow: Opposite of Wrath; good guys and not evil. #Haunt: Halloween element. #Bulwark: Vigor, but with protection instead. They usually have lots of defense involved. #Semblance: Related to feelings. #Snare: Trap-related element. #Beh: Basically normal. New #Bio: Science and stuff. Not really Sci-fi. #Sludge: Slime element. #Fae: The fairy element. #Order: Peace and law. #Discord: Chaos. #Range: Vigor but with ranged stuff. #Torpor: Dream element. What more? #App: Appstore stuff. Basically contains everything from the App Saga category. #Talent: "Typical superhero powers." #Parkour: Basically, obstacles and stuff. Yeah... #Mire: Containment stuff! Yay! #Beckon - Summoning. #Sakurai - Anything related to Japan. No racism intended. #Flex - Social thinking, not stretchiness! #Varmint - For animals, BUT only if they're wild animals and they're like an animal. Random Adventures Returning #Basic: For when you can't find a good element. #Pyro: Fire and spice. #Windy: Air. Also includes birds. #Rocky: The earth element. That's it. #Polar: ICE ICE BABY! #Green: Nature, plants, the color... #Iron: Metal! Also sharp things. #Lightning: Electricity. #Magic: For the wizards and witches and sorcerers. #Sunny: Sun, stars... basically any light. #Moon: Stay back, or you'll be LEFT IN THE DARK! #Block: Video games, and maybe Lego bricks and square things. #Undead: Ghosts, zombies, mummies, you name 'em. #Smarty: Logic and brains. NOT THE CANDY. #Symbol: Letters, numbers, anything on your keyboard. #Stone: It's for rocks and ores. It's NOT Iron or Rocky. #Chemical: Chemistry! OH NO YEAH! #Critter: Got animals? Use this class. #Mania: I got this from DML, but it's dragons. #Random: Can't decide? Let pure luck do it for you! #Bouncy: For round things and things that bounce, like trampolines. #Confection: Candy and desserts. #Chronicle: Time. Just time. #Trinitrotoluene: Bombs! Gunpowder! #Hydro: Water. That's it. New (or at least, returning from the old version) #King: Royalty and chess pieces. #Stealthy: Ninjas. Maybe cats. #Life: Healing and stuff. #Music: THE HILLS ARE ALIVE- Just kidding. This one's for noise. #Poison: X_X Portal RPG Returning #Steel: Metal stuff. #Light: PRPG's Fulgor. #Dark: PRPG's Umbra. #Dragon: For PRPG dragons. #Fighting: Vigor in PRPG. #Flying: KINDA like Gale and Wind; mostly birds and flying stuff. #Psychic: Brains and stuff. #Grass: Grama in PRPG. #Rock: Onyx in PRPG. #Paper: You probably know. #Poison: Like, toxic. #Ghost: Spirits and stuff. #Normal: <--------- #Sound: PRPG's Opera. #Water: Marine in PRPG. #Fire: PRPG's Scorch #Slime: For slimy stuff. #Electric: What it says. #Ice: Well, it's Polar and Tundra in PRPG. #Bug: Insects and stuff. #Distortion: The glitch element. #Ground: Rocky in PRPG. 'Damage Types' Because in BS, it seems slightly messed up. *Normal: Well, duh. Normal damage. *Elemental: Uses energy. *Razor: Designed to be sharp. *Shadow: Dark matter for attacks! 'Characters/Heroes/Bloonbusters/Whatever You Say' 'Mr. Yokai' Renegrenade.PNG|'Renegrenade' 1 {beginning} ''(Fusillade/Squadron) MUTANT DOGE.PNG|'"Dog"' 1 ''{beginning} (Bio/Bane) Triren.PNG|'Triren' 1 {beginning} (Marine/Pierce) Amplifier.PNG|'Amplifier' Blam.PNG|'Blam' Click here for stats. 'Rectangl’r' E24487E2-5679-473A-9F47-AF6B83E30F6A.jpeg|'Jack Inthebox' 1 {beginning} (Smarty/Crafty) Cuatro_.png|'Cuatro (BS)' 1 {beginning} (Trigonometry/Undead) CM.png|'Cookie Masterson (RA)' 1 {beginning} (Confection/Smarty) Brokencookie.png|'Broken Cookie' 1 {'''1-1-1'}'' (Confection/Distortion) Blits.png|'Blitzy' 1 {'''1-1-2'}'' (Critter/Fuse) Darty_party_2.0.png|'Elastimonkey' 1 {'''1-1-2'}'' (Green/Bouncy) Road_killah.png|'Road Killer' 1 {'''1-1-2'}'' (Gale/Marine) Holiver.png|'Holiver' Chip.png|'Chip Masterson' OREO.png|'Oreo Masterson' Brucebuster.png|'Bruce Buster' Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.png|'Boo the Kid' Nameoo.png|'Namu Klorophil' Tad.png|'Tad Hunter' Flower.png|'Flower Weedless' Click here for stats. 'BattleReviews' Peashooter_2.png|'Peashooter' 1 {beginning} (Grama) HD_Sunflower.png|'Sunflower' 1 {beginning} (Grama/Sunny) unnamed (1).png|'Red Ball' 1 {beginning} (Trigonometry) Click here for stats. 'GUIDES' *''Bestiary'' *''Boss Blitz Book'' *''Ultigram/Periodic Table 2.0'' *''Chart (Includes SSLW, RA and Portal RPG Types/Elements)'' 'WORLDS' *World 1 - Walkastep: Walkastep, kids. LET'S START! **Sector 1 - Numbered Grounds: Great, forces just joined together to dominate. WHATCHA GONNA DO?! ***''Mission 1 - Launchtime: One day, while just eating a perfectly normal picnic... ***Mission 2 - The Portals Awaken: Oh shoot. The portals are going crazy! If they collapse, this world collapses! ***Mission 3 - Beefing UP, Beefing DOWN'': Ready for more ambushes? Category:BS&PRPG:RJ!